Kurt's Welcome
by BlaineHummel
Summary: Blaine arrives to New York and Kurt welcomes him in a very peculiar way..


_12:00pm. Blaine and Kurt arrive at their new apartment in New York. It is enormous. They come in._

"Wow! Blaine look at this!" Kurt said with his eyes opened. He dropped his luggage and jumped with emotion.

"Um, babe? Can you help me here?" Blaine said smiling, coming in with his hands full of bags and jackets.

"Oh, yes sure!" Kurt turned around and helped Blaine with the heavy bags and put them on a table.

"Woah, look at this!" Blaine said amazed. "It's perfect!"

Kurt started to go into the rooms and exploring what was inside. "Blaine!" he yelled from one room.

Blaine, who was taking off his coat and hanging it at the entrance, followed his fiances voice and went inside a huge bedroom.

He saw Kurt layed in a huge bed smiling at him.

"This is our bedroom!" Kurt said grinning, "Come and try the bed!"

Blaine smiled at Kurt and jumped on bed. "This is going to be amazing, Kurt. We living together! Waking up by your side every morning and going to sleep wrapping you in my arms." he said with a giant smile.

"I am happy too, I mean this was our dream wasn't it? I am so proud of us!" Kurt said laughing. "But...there's one thing."

"What's that?" Blaine asked puzzled.

"When a couple arrives to a new house, the first night they sleep in their bed, they have to do something" Kurt said with a smirky smile.

Blaine looked at him smiling because he knew what Kurt as meaning. "I'm all yours" he said whispering in Kurt's lips.

Kurt leaned forward and fell on top of Blaine. He started to kiss him slowly, feeling Blaine's smile in his mouth. Blaine placed his hands in Kurt's waist, pulling it closer to his. He could feel Kurt's vibrations and the heat going up through his body. Kurt kept kissing him, and sometimes he went down and kissed Blaine's neck. Blaine started to unbutton Kurt's shirt and passing his hands through his boyfriend's bare chest. Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's shirt as well, and kissed his chest. He suddenly pulled away and started crawling backwards, and stopped in Blaine's waist. He unbuttoned the curled hair boy's pants, and ripped them off with his boxers. He slowly grabbed Blaine's cock and kissed its top. Blaine already had an erection, because of all the things Kurt was doing to him. He _loved_ it when Kurt made him blow jobs because god, Kurt was so good at it. Kurt opened his mouth and entered Blaine's cock to it, down to the base. Blaine could feel Kurt's tongue. Kurt moved his mouth as if Blaine's cock was some licking sweet, but for him it was. Kurt had to be very careful, because once he accidentally bite it and poor Blaine screamed like he was being killed.

"Oh, god-Kurt!Mm babe-OH!" Blaine screamed arching his back.

Kurt opened Blaine's legs a little more still with Blaine's cock in his mouth. He layed down and started to move his mouth back and forth.

"Kurt! OH KUUURT! God, you're good-OH!" Blaine's back was completely arched now, and he was sweating too. His hands were on Kurt's head. He hugged Kurt's back with his legs and threw his head back in pleasure. All it could be heard were moans.

"Kurt..I'm-oh! I'm about to.." Blaine warned Kurt the moment was coming.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's cock with his hands and pressed his lips tighter to it, closing his eyes.

"Kurt..it's comin-KUURT!" Blaine screamed.

Kurt swallowed all of Blaine's cum and popped off. Blaine fell back to bed, needing air. Kurt crawled up and started to kiss him.

"Did you like it?" Kurt asked on top of Blaine, smiling at him and already knowing his answer.

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's face and stroked his cheek with his thumb. "I loved it" Blaine answered smiling and looking up with love eyes.

Kurt layed down next to Blaine, still with his hand on his cheek.

"Good way to start the night in our new home, uh?" Kurt said smiling at his beautiful boyfriend.

"Why do I love you so much?" Blaine laughed. He leaned and kissed Kurt slowly.

"Because I'm all yours and you are all mine" Kurt answered smiling. "I love you"

"I love you too baby. More than anything." Blaine said smiling. "But..tomorrow's my turn" he said with a smirky face.

"No! Tomorrow's not your turn!" Kurt said.

Blaine frowned playing, and then said "Why?"

"Because right now it's your turn" Kurt said smiling.

Blaine's eyes grew wide and a huge smile appeared in his face. He jumped on top of Kurt's naked body and started to kiss him, while Kurt passed his hands through his bare back.

"You asked for it, Hummel" Blaine said smiling smirkily, looking down at his boyfriend. He started to crawl backwards and opened Kurt's legs.


End file.
